


CLEMENTINE

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy Blake, Post-Canon, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Sanctum (The 100), scared bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "You-You're what?" Bellamy stutters, feeling as if he got winded."I'm pregnant," her smile visible from ear to ear.





	CLEMENTINE

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: established relationship, trying a new thing out. living rather than surviving, together. (canon verse)
> 
> joy stays on good day, joy leaves on bad ones but remember that joy always manages to find her way back! - nica

"Bell, I'm pregnant!" Clarke says to her lifetime partner whilst on a walk in their compound, Eleos.

The name of the compound was decided upon by Bellamy Blake himself. It derives from the counterpart of the Greek God of forgiveness and mercy. Two things that their people and themselves deserved. Another chance, and most likely not their last one but it is surely what they hope and aspire.

Ever since this new beginning for them all, Clarke has been less on her toes and more free and happy. This brings joy to Bellamy and prayed to the Gods that nothing would ever disturb her happiness. She became more open to people, more open to Bellamy meaning she has become more affectionate to others and especially to Bellamy.

And by hearing Clarke's news, Bellamy's whole ideal on the world and what they need and deserve has totally crumbled.

Bellamy pauses in his tracks and causes Clarke to be put at a halt as well. The crisp wind in Eleos is getting stronger, meaning winter is soon to arrive.

Clarke pushes her hair behind her ear and looks at Bellamy excitedly, and she can only imagine on telling Madi and the others.

"You-You're what?" Bellamy stutters, feeling as if he got winded.

"I'm pregnant," her smile visible from ear to ear.

He pauses and thinks back to his mine field he likes to call his thoughts and coming aware that Clarke's sudden news erupted a mine unlike no other.

Bellamy gulps, cold sweat forming against the cold breeze, "Are you sure?" He hesitates before continuing.

"Yes! I'm sure, I've been feeling gross and was vomiting like crazy this morning and the entire week before that. I asked one of the healers, the one from Sanctum? She said that I was bearing a child! Isn't that wild Bell!?" She laughs to the sky. And pushes him playfully on the shoulder.

"Clarke, we need to get to one of _our_ healers! To use proper equipment, rather than just looking at you or touching your stomach. You may be sick, let's go _now_."

"Bellamy, they are our people now. There isn't any divide anymore, there is no reason not to trust them you taught me that. Besides the point, I know what I'm feeling—" 

The frigidity Bellamy Blake is truly showing at this point, "No, no! Clarke, you don't!"

Clarke freezes and blinks at his outburst. 

"Why are you mad?" She speaks up ever so softly. Which causes Bellamy to feel bad, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, let alone scare her.

He literally has no words for her at this moment, afraid that he may say the wrong thing and cause the situation to get increasingly worse. 

To be very honest, he believes that if he were able to feel or react to this, he would feel guilty. All those people that were there with them in the beginning, the original 100. They were not as fortunate as them. The grounders, all those people that died and missed out on the beauty of life and the endless wonders and mysteries about this planet. 

It feels wrong.

"Bellamy, say something!" She bellows, obviously frustrated and her ears are turning a mild pink-red.

He looks at her with sad eyes and walks to her and kisses her forehead lovingly. Her favorite sweetest touch.

"I'm not mad, just scared Clarke" he murmurs into her hair and walks away before she can continue the conversation. He needed to think and everyone knows he cannot think straight when it comes to the heart. 

* * *

One of Bellamy's biggest fears is losing Clarke and with childbirth, he could possibly lose both of them then. He witnessed his Mum suffer through childbirth with Octavia and he knows that the conditions now are extremely different in comparison when he was just a little boy, but the fear is still prominent.

He starts pacing himself around the outskirts of the camp and thinking about the life he is not able to give to his child.

He won't be able to ensure their safety 100%, he won't be able to promise a normal life, he can't even promise complete happiness. Bellamy crouches down, on his knees. Feeling weak and utterly heartbroken due to those things he listed in his head.

'_Together_'

Then a flash of Clarke coming back to him over and over again gives him and enables him to believe that he can give his child so much more including the abundance of children he and Clarke will have in the future.

He can promise that he will never leave them and be by their side, he can try his absolute best to guarantee that they don't feel like they are lacking anything or missing out on life and he can show them that there is now so much more than surviving and that is to _live_.

That fear that was pent up inside of him and caused him to turn away from Clarke, it was his mind and body alerting him that his fear is overpowering his happiness that he felt receiving the news.

Bellamy is aware that Clarke and him need each other in order to function and the thought alone of having a child added onto the equation, is nothing he has prepared for. It was one thing to assume that the Gods would never reward him of a child after all the bloodshed and mayhem he has caused whilst living, he thought wrong. 

This is a gift that they have graced them with, for all those lives they have protected and for all those decisions and immediate sacrifices, they have given them a chance! 

And Bellamy Blake is not about to fuck this one up.

He runs, fast as old legs can carry. 

He does not realize it until he is up to Raven's face and asks where is Clarke as she wasn't in their cabin. She replies with she wasn't sure and that he should ask Murphy.

He asked Murphy and he was useless as always, asked him to go to Abby instead, so he does.

Abby looks at him worried, as he is sweating and heaving pretty desperately. She is one to actually respond with genuine information and it leads him to Madi, so he goes to find Madi.

Little did Bellamy know that Madi appears mad and upset with him. She approaches him with her arms crossed,

"I may not be the Commander anymore but," she presses her eyes shut and then opening them quickly. 

"I look up to you as a parental figure. A dad less to say," the word 'dad' comes out of her mouth slowly and sounds a bit foreign but it sparks a jolt to Bellamy. 

Madi coughs, clearing her throat to continue, 

"So you should be the one commanding me to do stuff now, but I guess it's back to me again,"

"Madi, I-" Bellamy is about to apologize but gets caught off by the 16-year-old.

"Don't apologize to me, apologies to her. She's at the bay, something about collecting herbs to prepare for winter"

Bellamy doesn't speak yet, just swiftly pulls Madi into a hug, very thankful for her. So young but so much wiser than he was at her age. 

"I promise, I'll be the one to take care of you three for the long run,"

"Three?" Madi pulls away, eyes wide open. It all finally makes sense to Madi now, why Clarke has been feeling sick and a bit emotional lately. 

He nods with a smirk on his face and plants a kiss onto her forehead before dashing away leaving the teen be consumed with her own thoughts.

He finally sees her in all her glory, sitting by the dock, a basket filled with herbs by her side and breath of relief escapes Bellamy.

The apparent feel of his stares are like lasers beaming to the back of her head, she turns to already have guessed who's presence was watching her, Bell. 

He feet begin to move, not letting go of her gaze that's following him. Bellamy keeps in hands in his pockets, looking slightly ashamed of himself and Clarke honestly can't blame him. Once in front of her, the wind softens as if nature was trying to deliver him to her. 

"Hi," Bellamy begins with a crooked boyish smile.

Clarke doesn't respond and even better she turns away and gazes back to the horizon. Bellamy lets out a sigh of defeat and doesn't know what Clarke is thinking right now. And it's still a true challenge to him, even after knowing her for so many years and for going through so much together, not being able to tell what she is thinking still daunts him. 

He sits beside her, eyeing her whenever he can get the chance. He notices one thing, hasn't been crying. Bellamy's heart eases a little. 

But her frown does appear and her eyes are speaking thousands of hidden words. Before he gets the chance to speak again, Clarke speaks up. Calm.

"Why are you scared, Bellamy?" It comes out as a whisper.

He shifts his head, quick and sharp. The question leaves him in shambles, and the answer does too.

"Do you think I can't be a Mom? I know I didn't do so well with Madi—"

"No, Clarke no. You are an amazing Mother to Madi. Don't ever doubt that," Bellamy pauses.

It's Clarke's turn to twist her head to her partner, eyes glistening.

"Then what is it?" She asks desperately.

"I want this life for us so badly, I want this for you! But our safety is never certain Clarke, I'm not strong enough" he takes a deep breath. Clarke's eyes soften at hearing those words. 

Bellamy is so unbelievable strong, too strong in fact. She admires that most about him though, and why she loves him so deeply.

"I can't lose you or lose _our_ child. I can't do that Clarke" Bellamy lets out, choking up on the words he said out loud.

"We have already lost so much, _so many._ I can't add you both on that list. It would _kill me,_" Bellamy emphasizes his last words.

Clarke's vision going blurry, maybe it's the pregnancy hormones or maybe she is just naturally that emotional. She reaches out to put her hand on his thigh, a signal, and a reassurance.

"Bellamy..."

"And yes, you're strong! One of the strongest people I know, but I'm not Clarke and definitely not without you, I just can't," he looks deeply into her loving eyes and he knows that his words are tearing her apart, but let it be known to the world.

She grabs hold of his shoulders and it feels so familiar, maybe in possible reversal.

"Nothing is going to happen to me!" She reassures with a firm shake to his shoulders, her warmth reaching him.

_Before Primfaya hit, I said the same thing to her. And I lost her, _Bellamy thought.

"But—"

"No buts, everything is going to be okay. Trust me,"

Bellamy Blake is one to never trust anything or in fate, he needs 100% chance, a plan or a Clarke Griffin, he has one of those things in his current situation he trusts in her.

* * *

The sleepless nights, the daunting preparation, the experience itself. Bellamy and Clarke didn't find this difficult, oddly enough. This could be because the two are so connected, that they treat this as how they lead together. 

"You did so well Princess," Bellamy praises the tired blonde lying down on the med-bed. It's now currently just the three of them in the room now. Bellamy, Clarke and their baby.

"We did, Bell. We did," she reassures him like always.

Then they fall into blissful silence, soon after Clarke is holding their baby and humming a tune that Bellamy is sure he has heard before but can't necessarily pinpoint it. He is sitting on a chair beside the bed and caressing Clarke's hair then lowers himself to press a sweet and tender kiss to her lips.

"Here, you should hold her," she gets up slowly and passes on the little to Bellamy's arms and he is startled by how light and small she is.

Bellamy is left in awe, seriously amazed. They don't know her eye color yet but she came out with a full head of brown hair.

"Bell, I know you want to name her" Clarke sends a weak but joyous smile, feeling utterly tired from the delivery.

"So go on, name her"

Bellamy is still crying and is seriously choked up with the buddle of joy in his arms.

'_She is so tiny, so beautiful_,' Bellamy thinks to himself.

"Hi, I'm your Dad. And you don't know it yet but you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, besides your Mommy of course" he whispers to his daughter and chuckling at the end.

He holds her firmly with one strong arm and with the free one he gently touches her nose and strokes her cheek with a single finger. That's how small she is in comparison to him.

Bellamy's gaze falls back to his sleepy partner and finally comes to a decision with a name, he had a list but his gallantry consistently came back to this one.

"Clementine. Clementine Griffin," he turns back and tells to the sleeping baby.

The Latin origin of 'Clementine', "mild and merciful". As well as the meaning suggests peace and happiness, both of which Bellamy is currently feeling right now. Of course, the swelling fears still manages to sweep in the back of his mind but the love that is coursing through his heart is so much stronger. 

"Blake, she's a Blake" Clarke cuts in.

"Can she have a middle name? We don't have one so I think she should?" Clarke asks, touching baby Clementine's little fingers.

Bellamy likes the idea of that, but he can't think of anything, nothing to put in the middle of 'Clementine' and 'Blake'

"Do you have a name, Princess?" he asks in return, letting her have this job.

Clarke nods, with a smile on her face.

"Aurora" 

That was the first time in a while he has her that name, it's literally been decades since he has heard his mother's name.

"Rory for short, but Clementine Aurora Blake, sounds great. Right?" Clarke lets out a giggle, thinking about how beautiful their child is.

Bellamy looks at her with his eyes wide and bright, still shiny from the residue of tears. As Bellamy is still cradling their baby, he bends down to give Clarke a thousand kisses, all over her face, neck, and lips.

"I love you, Clarke, thank you," he is beaming at this point, this overwhelming joy just does not seem to stop.

"I love you too, Bellamy," it's more than just words at this point, it's everything and so much more.

"Clementine Aurora Blake," Bellamy smiles so fully that his joy cannot be contained. And it's perfect.

"Clementine, Mommy and I are going to love you and protect you just like how we did for each other. You know, setting my eyes on you, by first glance, I know this for certain, that you are going to change the world someday and I am so darn excited for that day to come,"

Clarke begins to cry herself, very quiet sobs. As she is definitely resonating from Bellamy's words, from his promises.

He hopes that Clarke knows that he loves her infinitely, that when the day his heart stops beating, and he stops breathing the same air, he will love her forever and will find her again in another lifetime.

That they will always meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback and just certain thoughts on my writings so I know that people are enjoying my work, cheers.
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
